The World Speaks Mermaid
by FantasyCreator123
Summary: What will happen to Rose Weasley when the Potter children decide to mess with her relationship?


**Title: The World Speaks Mermaid**

 **Position: Chaser 3**

 **Team: Ballycastle Bats**

 **Genre chosen: Fantasy**

 **Prompts:**

 **5\. (quote) 'To die would be an awfully big adventure.' - J.M Barrie, Peter Pan**

 **10\. (creature) mermaid**

 **6\. (word) fantastical**

* * *

Sometimes, the world was really a lovely place, other times, not so much.

Thus was the fate of Rose Weasley, daughter of the famed Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley. I suppose that if I am to tell this story, I probably need to start from the beginning.

* * *

It had been a lovely summer's day at the Burrow when Rose and her cousin Albus were sitting at the edge of the pond, away from the commotion around the burrow. They were talking about Hogwarts and how they couldn't wait to go back.

"Hey, how's it going?" Albus' best friend Scorpius Malfoy appeared out of nowhere. Continuing, he sat down next to Rose and said, "So I was wondering Rose, you, me, to the first Hogsmead trip of the year?"

Rose snorted and replied, "Psh, I wouldn't go with you if my life depended on it, Malfoy." She sat up taller and crossed her arms, "You disgust me." and proceeded to glare at Scorpius. See, this was the funny thing, Albus and Scorpius (or "Scorp" as he put it) were so close that they could have been long lost brothers (except for the whole black hair- green eyes and blond hair- grey eyes thing.) but Rose and Scorpius were school rivals, always competing. Whether it be quidditch or academics, both fought with their all. If Rose got a full marks on her charms exam, Scorpius would be sure to beat her on the potions quiz. That is, until last year. Scorpius had boarded the train like he did every year, laughing with Albus, but when he laid eyes on Rose, he all but choked on his watermelon flavored Bertie-Botts bean. Ever since then, he had been besotted with Rose and after the first few times Rose had refused, Scorpius had started pulling stunts worthy of the late James Potter himself (as James' portrait told Sirius Black's late one night). However, like Lily Potter nee Evans had done, Rose absolutely despised him.

Scorpius gave her puppy eyes and was just opening his mouth to beg when Rose burst out, "No! How many time do I need to tell you that until you get the message? No, no, no! I will never go with an annoying player like you." In a way, that was true. Scorpius had been a bit of a player until the eventful train ride, but after he had proclaimed his love for Rose, he had absolutely stopped messing around with other girls. It had been a rather fantastical change.

"Someone's in denial! Rose doesn't know it yet, but she secretly returns your feelings Scorp." Albus sing-singed, interrupting their argument. "She said that her Amortenia from potions spelled like y-" Ablus never got to finish his sentence because he was promptly slapped across the cheek by Rose. She was blushing the famous Weasley red color and her whole neck and face were the color of a tomato, matching her vibrant red hair.

"That was confidential information Al! You promised that you wouldn't tell!" Rose fumed, whilst Scorpius' face changed from glee to shock to realization back to glee and finally smugness all in the matter of seconds.

"Crossed fingers don't count Rose!" Albus said, his grin widening.

"You are going to die a painful, painful death Albus. I swear." Rose threatened, glaring at Albus menacingly.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure." Albus replied, eyes twinkling, "In fact, James and I have something that we want to show you concerning your infatuation with Scorp here." His voice was laced with laughter and his eyes had the same look that they did every time he pulled a prank on someone.

"I don't have an infatuation with Malfoy! Okay? How many- wait, you told James too? What is this? Some sort of pass the secret around thing? Why, I outta kill you on the spot, you-" At that moment, a massive wave swept up from the pond and engulfed the trio, casting them into the pond. Okay, okay I know what you're thinking. 'What? Ponds don't make waves, don't you have simple logic?' Well, the pond-wave wasn't natural, unseen by anyone except Albus, James Sirius Potter was on the opposite bank of the pond, up a tree, watching them. When Albus told the group that he and James were planning something, James took that as a cue and raised his wand. A wave of water came crashing down, engulfing the three and successfully stoping Rose's ramble.

* * *

When she woke up, Rose was confused, very confused. She was sleeping on a giant clamshell stuffed with seaweed and decorated with pearls. She tried to get up, but her legs weren't exactly working. Peering through her thick red hair, she glanced down at her legs and screamed. Her legs had been replaced by a shiny, scaly, shimmering green tail. She was a mermaid. _What the heck happened?_ Rose thought, glancing around. She took several deep breaths before she started hyperventilating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scorpius, who had just had the same reaction as Rose about _his_ new fish-tail, was just realizing that he was underwater. He thought that it was very strange that he could both breath and talk underwater as he tested his vocal chords, "Hello? Where am I? Is anyone here?" Stoping, he took a look around the room, and was very surprised.

* * *

Watching on the north shore of the pond were the three Potter siblings.

"This plan is working along perfectly." Albus said, with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"I know, and it's all thanks to me!" James boasted proudly.

"Hey! You never could have gotten the doll house without me. Besides, I got them to eat the gillyweed pies!" Lily said in a shrill voice.

* * *

Rose decided that she couldn't wait to figure out what was going on, so she walked (or rather stumbled and swam) to the seashell door of the room. Peering down the seaweed covered hallway, she couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu.

* * *

Scorpius was very, very surprised. The room that he was in looked just like the doll house that Lily Potter had trashed with Scorpius when Lily was a little kid. _But if I am in the doll house, then I would be_ _miniature..._

* * *

The three Potter siblings sat in a half circle around a fully submerged doll house, equipped with extendable ears. They're goal was to get their cousin Rose to confess her 'undying' love for Scorpius. Also, they were betting on how mad uncle Ron would be.

* * *

Rose knew this place, she knew it but couldn't place where it was from. As she wandered around the hallway, preoccupied with thoughts, she bumped into something hard and fell to the ground, groaning in pain from stubbing her hand on a rock.

* * *

Scorpius had stepped out of the room, and started swimming towards where he knew was the front gates of the house when he crashed into something with fuzzy red hair. "Rose?" He asked, confused. _Where's Albus? Why is Rose here?_ He thought uncertainly.

Rose got up from the ground and exclaimed excitedly, "The doll house! I'm in the doll house! Wait, why are you here?"

"I don't know, but I do know how to get out of here." Scorpius replied, unfazed my Rose's rude question.

"Well hurry up then, how do we get out? Also, wouldn't we be tiny if we're in the doll house?" Rose demanded impatiently.

"Yeah, about that, Lily must have given us the fish-tails. She accidentally sent Dona Green to the hospital wing when she did the transfiguration spell wrong."

"Well come on, let's get out of here." Scorpius said as he led Rose to the front door of the doll house and knocked the door down. Suddenly, they felt themselves growing larger and larger. There was a brilliant flash of purple light and they were standing in the shallow water at the lake's edge, near a mermaid themed doll house, staring at the shocked expressions on the three Potter sibling's faces.

"Wha? But! You- the kiss... Fail-proof!" Albus spluttered.

"Aw, you two were supposed to kiss! Then you were gonna profess your undying love to each other!" Lily protested sulkily.

"How did you guys get out?" James asked, eyeing them carefully.

"You guys forgot to unlock the front door." Rose answered, grinning. "Now, it's payback time." Rose nodded at Scorpius and they raised their wands.

* * *

(Several hours later)

"Hey, Ronny-kins! You won't believe what Rose is doing." George broadcasted to the worried parent, who had gotten the entire family to search for the missing Potter children, Rose, and Scorpius.

"What is she doing? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she?" Ron said, worry crossing his face.

"She's making out with Ferret Jr.!"

"She's doing what? I'm going to kill Malfoy for having a son..."


End file.
